Colorful And I Love You
by bluecloudfairy
Summary: What was it? What was the word or words that that man mouthed to her this morning? My awesome bestfriend, rainingpeanuts, this is for you.


**Heeeey. So, this is a one-shot for one of my closest friends, rainingpeanuts. **

**I apologize in advance for my lack of skill.**

**Note: fem!Viper**

* * *

**-Colorful And I Love You-**

What was it? What was the _word _or_ words _that that man mouthed to her this morning?

There was no way that, it was…_that phrase. _That's highly not possible. The purple-haired hooded girl couldn't hide the blush that was creeping on her marked cheeks at this point as she thought of this.

How is this actually happening? She's a master illusionist. And clearly, she had a knack for lip-reading, not that those skills had any connection though.

But this morning, when she passed by her fellow arcobaleno, their eyes met, and he soundlessly said a single phrase.

**_'I love you.' _**

But why? Why in the world would he say that to her so early in the morning? Was he teasing her? But that's highly not possible as well. He wasn't the kind of person to do that, or atleast that's what she thought.

How can this be? Instead of counting her money, all she was doing was laying on her bed, remembering his face, the way his lips moved, what his lips had mouthed. What his lips had formed. What message and now, confusion it send to her.

Maybe she was wrong. That's right. She was wrong. The mist arcobaleno found herself forcing other thoughts into her mind she did not really wish.

But…her lip-reading never went wrong. Never.

So, why? The single question remains unanswered.

They had just passed by each other, a glance was enough as a sign of recognition between them. Why did he do more than that?

Why did he have to mouth those words at her?

**_'I love you.' _**

_'Oh great.__**'**_She thought to herself. _'I can even hear that bastard's voice along with that…line.'_

Suddenly she remembered something. Something that she usually does not forget. They have a meeting today, The Arcobaleno.

_'Shit. I'm going to see him again today.' _She cursed in her mind as she slowly stood up to check the time. And fate loved her so, the meeting was to start in five minutes.

She checked the mirror and looked at her lips. She traced it with her fingers. Feeling the surprising softness in them.

**"I love you." **She said, watching her lips move at the embarrassing words she had just uttered in front of a mirror.

But it was not her reflection she was seeing in the darned reflective glass object. It was _his. _

**"I love you." **She repeated, remembering how _his _lips had moved this morning.

**"What the hell am I doing?" **she deadpanned, now looking at _her_ reflection in the mirror. Looking at herself.

She didn't care anymore about the tint of pink on her cheeks, or the flustered look she let out that she just had to see herself make. She needed to get things straight before she starts assuming things.

She quickly diminished every thought of the humiliation she could face and set off to the venue for their meeting.

* * *

Reaching the door of her destination, her hand immediately took hold of the door knob, but her hands didn't want to listen to her and retracted on its own.

She sighed and forced to hold the door knob again. She just realized a given fact. This was an arcobaleno meeting, there were others. Not just the two of them. Meaning, if one of them does hear her words, her humiliation would rise to another level, because there was no doubt that whoever witnesses her embarrassment would happily share it to everyone else. That's just how things work here.

Letting her hand fall to her side, a new hand quickly replaced it.

**"Are you not going in, Viper?" **that calm, soothing voice said from behind her, making her yelp in surprise.

**"It's Mammon…" **she said, not turning to look at him. Why? Their bodies were inches apart. Just one little step and she would've been cradled to his body.

Fon just smiled in response. His signature smile, as everyone would say. He turned the door knob without her consent and being the gentleman that he is said, **"Ladies first." **

The illusionist could only say a _'tsk.' _at that as she just walked in, expecting to see familiar faces only to find none.

There was no one else present yet. The perfect opportunity.

Just as Fon had stepped inside as well, she quickly turned to him, but as she turned his face was now merely millimeters away from hers, his hot breath that smelled like his favourite Chinese self-brewed tea filling her being.

She took a step back and successively looked at another direction. She thanked herself for always wearing a hoodie that covered half of her face. Hiding blushes were nothing but a piece of cake.

**"Is there anything wrong?" **Fon said, in his normal manner.

**"You…" **she started, _'What the hell just say it.' _She thought to herself feeling the heat creep up her cheeks.

**"What did you say this morning?" **she finally said, well, not exactly what she wanted to say, but good enough as a start.

**"This morning?" **he replied, his brows furrowing a bit.

_'…He doesn't even remember. Okay. I'm dropping this.' _She contentedly said to herself. Absent-mindedly nodding.

**"Oh, you mean this morning? When I mouthed something to you." **He finally said, setting his eyes to where he thinks her eyes would be.

_'What?' _Viper's,-though Fon wouldn't see it- eyes had widened at his last sentence. Here it was, she was going to learn what he had really said this morning. Finally, she would know if the words he said were…_those words. _That she had to admit, longed for from him from quite a long time now.

But…what if she was wrong? A sudden sting of pain hit her chest. And not just pain, there was disappointment too.

Just as Fon was about to open his mouth, she covered his mouth…with both of her hands. _'What am I doing?'_she once again, said in her head.

She looked up to see that the martial artist's eyes had widened by a small portion, but returned to its original form in a matter of seconds.

Now in this rather, awkward situation she felt his lips move against her hands. Was he…smirking?

Yes, he was always smiling…but right now he was smirking. Like a smug boy who had just won a bet.

Feeling something slide through her hand she quickly pulled away, looking at him incredulously.

Then he mouthed something again. And she read it.

_'I love you.' _

Is how she read it. She looked at him hard before screa-saying, **"Say it with you voice." **

Fon had just tilted his head slightly to the side before saying the word, this time, with his voice,

**"Colorful." **And he smiled again.

What. The. Fuckering(yes, this is intentional.). Hell.

So what he said this morning was _'Co-lor-ful' _not _'I love you.' _

Really. Just really. Getting so worked up for nothing, she felt so stupid.

She sighed, and let all the tension in her go, making her sit on the wooden floor.

She took out a small mirror, and mouthed the word, _'Co-lor-ful'_

It was the same.*

Easily, she just so easily mistook the way his lips moved, or was she just satisfying herself? Because for once in her life what she was waiting for wasn't money…it was…it was…

Her thoughts were cut short as the red-clad arcobaleno knelt down in front of her and seriously looked at her.

**"Is it too late to inform you that what I said this morning was different from what I had just said right now?" **She looked back at him, a questioning look she knew she had on her face.

**"Do you…still want to know?" **he said, placing his hand gently on her also red, not to mention hot cheek.

She nodded ever so slightly, but as expected of Fon, he understood.

**"I love you." **He said, slowly. Stopping at every vowel. Then smiled, a really, real genuine smile. One that she had not seen before from him.

**"Do you want me to say it again?" **again, she nodded.

And he did. A series of 'I love you's coming from his mouth, turning into a sweet melody. She would never get tired of it for sure.

Then he suddenly stopped.

**"….Why did you stop?" **she quietly whispered, but with the small distance he heard her, and even without the small distance, he probably would've heard it anyway.

Slowly, using his other hand, he reached for her face and…

Pulled her hood down.

**"You're so red…Viper." **He said, now having his hands at each side of her cheek.

His words only worsened her blushing, and she tried to look away. _Tried. _Was there even a way to look away when a genius martial artist clasps your head with both of his hands? Apparently, there was none.

**"And beautiful…" **he added, leaning closer and closer to her face.

_'Wait, wait, wait...what is he-' _she wasn't able to continue her words in mind anymore as the taller male had already pulled her into a heated kiss.

_'What...is... happening?'_she asked herself, whilst closing her eyes and savouring the moment. Knowing and at the same time remembering his taste.

He broke the kiss, and smiled at her.

His face was flushed, and he was ever so slightly panting.

And her face too was flushed, but she was panting, real hard.

Staring at his face while he was looking at her so intensely, was just so… she couldn't help it and buried her face onto his chest.

**"You don't have to be shy, Viper." **He said, wrapping his arms around her lithe form.

**"It's…never mind." **She snuggled even more, and enjoyed the new warmth of,, no matter how ironical it was, her storm.

* * *

Omake:

The door suddenly burst open and Reborn just looked at them passively before saying, **"Get a room."**

* * *

***It's a fact. It really is the same! Try mouthing 'I love you' and 'Colorful' in the mirror when you feel like it.**

**Annd soo, I know how OOC Fon and Viper are...sorry. Ahaha...haha.**


End file.
